NightWings/Gallery
(All pictures without credits/text will be removed.) Dragons General Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang NightWing base by Sassy the Beagle.png|Transparent NightWing base German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing with background.png|NightWing with volcano background, done in paint so not good nightwings names.png|some nightwings NightWing.GIF|NightWing Specific Dragons Starflight 40628-1-.jpg|Starflight on the US cover of The Dark Secret StarflightTheDarkSecret.jpg|Starflight on the full cover of The Dark Secret Images-3.jpeg|Starflight on the UK cover of The Dark Secret StarflightFull.png|Starflight on the full cover of The Dark Secret StarflightTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Wof d a d day 4 starflight by xthedragonrebornx-dacips1.png|Starflight by xTheDragonRebornx Starflight ref.png|Starflight by Velocirapioca Starflight-Nightwing-Bounce.gif|Starflight pixel Starflight retake.jpg|Starflight by Rhyno Bullraq Starflight drawing.png|Starflight headshot by Rhyno Bullraq StarflightXFatespeakerfin.png|Starflight and Fatespeaker flying by Rhyno Bullraq StarflightQC.png|Starflight by QueenClam I SEE FIRE.png|Starflight and Clay by QueenClam battlewinner and greatness.png|battlewinner and greatness by xthedragonrebornx Moonwatcher Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Moonwatcher on the US cover of Moon Rising Moonwatcher1.PNG|Moonwatcher on the full cover of Moon Rising Chinese cover.jpg|Moonwatcher on the Chinese cover of Moon Rising Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher on the full cover of Moon Rising MoonwatcherTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing ThenextMoonwatcherbyAlaska.png|Moonwatcher by Alaska Moonwatcherrsw.png|Moonwatcher by RiftSeaWing Moonwatcher s family by xthedragonrebornx-d9ogtq4.png|Moonwatcher with Secretkeeper and Morrowseer by xTheDragonRebornx Moonwatcher Ref.png|Moonwatcher by QueenClam Moonwatcher copy.png|Moonwatcher by Azure Moon.png|Moonwatcher by QueenClam Baby moonwatcher by cutedog132-d8xue1x.png|Moonwatcher as a hatchling by cutedog132 Moonwatcher by cutedog132-d8ehh02.png|Moonwatcher by cutedog132 Moonwatcher by candy pumpkin101-d87wtht.png|Moonwatcher headshot by candy pumpkin moonsilver2.JPG|Moonwatcher Morrowseer Seer of the Morrow by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|Morrowseer by Sassy the Beagle Morrowseerrrr.jpg|Morrowseer by Rhyno Bullraq ImageofMorrowseer.jpeg|Morrowseer by Sahel Morrowseer request by stingfish101-d6ypjz6.png|Morrowseer by stingfish101 Morrowseer art.png|Morrowseer by stAraeopteryx Morrowseer night city by saebira-da92ftk.jpg|Morrowseer by saebira-da92ftk Morrowseer1.png|Morrowseer by trunswicked Morrowseermapthingy.png|By Blacksvoid B8b9b508ea89a4b97d6c3e36ec22a3e1.jpg|Irresistible by Star Archaeopteryx|link=http://starchaeopteryx.deviantart.com/art/irresistible-523835670 Deathbringer GBR.png|Deathbringer headshot by trunswicked Wings of fire glory and deathbringer by drsauros-d9d3jqc.jpg|Deathbringer with Glory by drsauros Glory x Deathbringer.jpg|Glory and Deathbringer by The Deathbringerperv.png|Deathbringer gif by stAraeopteryx GloryXDeathbringerDA.png|Glory and Deathbringer by RhynoBullraq Fatespeaker FatespeakerTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Fatespeaker 2015 Opps.png|Fatespeaker headshot ref StarflightXFatespeakerfin.png|Fatespeaker and Starflight by Rhyno Bullraq FateSpeakerEdit.jpg|Fatespeaker by H-awky Fatespeaker or Fateflier.png|Fatespeaker by Rhyno Bullraq Images6ZYIVA19.jpg|Fatespeaker by stAraeopteryx Fatespeaker-0.png|Fatespeaker and Starflight by stAraeopteryx Fatespeaker-1.png|By Star NightWing Starflight and Fatespeaker.jpg|By Wolfa1 FateSpeaker.jpg|By Warriordragon Fatespeaker Ref.png|By QueenClam starflight and fatespeaker.png|starflight and fatespeaker by xthedragonrebornx Fierceteeth Darkstalker DarkstalkerCover.jpg|Darkstalker on the US cover of Darkstalker (Legends) Screenshot 2016-06-24 at 3.47.43 PM.png|Darkstalker on the full cover of Darkstalker (Legends) DarkstalkerTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing DarkstalkerStill.png|Darkstalker by Trunswicked|link=http://trunswicked.deviantart.com/art/yeah-yeah-yeah-637158938 TheDarkstalker.png|Darkstalker by Bloodspiller the NightWing Darkstalker Legends Poster-0.jpg|Darkstalker cover art for art competition by xTheDragonRebornx Darkstalker Cover.png|by WindstarofWindClan Darkstalker. .png|Darkstalker by Azure New style darkstalkerbyAlaska.png|Darkstalker by Alaska Darkstalker Entree with text.png|Darkstalker with Clearsight and Fathom by QueenClam Darkstalker by Windshear1 .png|Darkstalker headshot by Windshear1 Cleardark.png|Clearsight and Darkstalker by Trunswicked All i see is darkness by xthedragonrebornx-d9hxd74.jpg|Darkstalker and Moon by xthedragonrebornx Art contest entry, Windshear1, Darkstalker, shaded.jpeg|Darkstalker headshot by Windshear1 Darkstalker by tytaalba-d9xdk46.jpg|Darkstalker headshot by tytaalba Dissaproving.png|Darkstalker in the runis of the Nightwing palace Darkstalker.png|By IcewingDragoness/Mar-ble on Deviantart ImageDarkstalker.jpeg|By Zerodestiny darkstalkerr.JPG|By Quartz of the Icewings Clearsight Clearsight.png|Clearsight headshot by WindstarofWindClan Clearsight!bySoulseeker.png|Clearsight by Soulseeker SeerbyAlaska.png|Clearsight by Alaska Betrayal.jpg|Clearsight's bracelt by Moonblishipper Clearsight new.byAlaskapng.png|Clearsight by Alaska Royal Family Battlewinner Battlewinner and greatness.png|Battlewinner and Greatness by TheDragonReborn Die Insel der Nachtflügler.jpg|Battlewinner on the front of the cover Queen battlewinner by xthedragonrebornx-daaqc5f.jpeg|Battlewinner by TheDragonReborn Battlewinner in a Lava Lamp.png|Battlewinner in a Lava lamp by MythiCreature = Minor Characters Allknowing AllknowingTheNightwing.png| By Ningaella Allknowing.png|Ref of Allknowing Snapshot 20160812 5.JPG|Allknowing by Moonblishipper Kingdom Night Kingdom.png|The Lost City of Night Starflight- The Dark Secret.jpg|Starflight in the Night Kingdom Night isle by thetreedragonbiscuit-dad8zpc.png|Night Kingdom by TheTreeDragonBiscuit Commettail.jpg|NightWing in the Rainforest Kingdom|link=This work was requested by a member of the Amino app. http://crevasse-the-icewing.deviantart.com/art/Comettail-prize-655082628 final_days_of_the_manipulators__digital__by_crevasse_the_icewing-dajshgv.jpg|The NightWing Volcanic IIland Moonroar.png Category:Gallery